Winter wishes
by mewmar
Summary: Harry and Draco make winter resolutions since they can't keep ones for a whole year. Maybe next spring they will make others. HarryDraco. fluff with some Drama thrown in.


Winter wishes by mewmar

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: sorry one day late but I passed New Year's with my family and when I came back here my sister was here and couldn't write. Hope you like it.

It was a quarter to midnight. A quarter till New Year's and Harry found himself backing away from the crowd that had formed in the Great Hall to a more secluded place. He went out with a few warming charms and walked to the lake. The he found Malfoy. Draco he reminded himself. Due to a change of sides Malfoy and his family had made a temporary truce with his friends and him. Draco appeared not to have heard him coming. He appeared to be very thoughtful. His expression was that of one who had a battle with himself in his head.

"Do I tell him or not?" Draco was constantly muttering the same mantra. Once Harry got hold of it he wondered what the other boy was referring to.

"Draco." He made himself know and he greeted the other boy and went to sit near him.

Draco appeared to be startled and he almost jumped from where he was sitting. When he calmed down and regained his self-control he answered "Po…Harry. What are you doing here?"

Harry shrugged and answered truthfully "I just was bored out of my mind back at the Hall with some people literally drooling over me drunk, wishing me a happy year even though they know that I never have a great year, just some moments are."

"Um don't remind me that some people are there just to make you remember your sadness bragging about how happy they are!" Draco exclaimed remembering his earlier thoughts. When seeing Harry his feeling got the better out of him almost every time and he had to get away from his as soon as possible giving the impression he was trying to avoid him which partly was true but not for the reasons they thought. He didn't' hate him. Maybe disliked his a little for refusing him and humiliating him but nothing more. The golden boy really had a golden heart.

"You were one of those people not so long ago." Harry answered him matter of factly.

_'So were you__ reminding me of my place.' _Draco wanted to say but he bit his tongue and elt if go instead saying "Yeah."

"So what are you doing here?" Harry asked him curiously.

"I guess I just needed some fresh air." He answered getting comfortably by the sense of familiarity this gave him.

"Oh so it got nothing to do with 'Do I tell him or not?' has it?" Harry said with a smirk on his lips.

Draco squeaked at this. Has Harry figured it out? Apparently not since there was no lecture or sudden departure afterwards. Instead he played it cool and said "I have not the minimum idea what you are talking about."

"Oh come on it can't be that bad that you can't tell me. Surely you're not in love with some _him_ or another." Harry said intending it as a joke. Then he saw the sudden blush that appeared on Draco's cheeks and he was not so sure it was a joke anymore.

Draco cleared his throat then he said "Actually I am." And the embarrassing subject was dropped.

"So any New Year's resolutions?" Harry asked and he snickered at his measly feebly attempt at conversation.

"Na. I think that a whole year is too much to hold a resolution or a wish. It would be in vain if I make one so I didn't at all." Draco answered.

"I think that too and you know what I did?" Harry asked.

"No but I got the impression you are about to tell me." Draco replied laughing.

Harry wondered how Draco knew him this well but then he remembered that when his friends studied him closely from near him Draco did so from a distance.

"Your right I am. I thought that committing myself to something for a year would be too much since I might not live that long." Draco winced visibly at this. "So I decided that every season I will do some resolution that I wish to keep. So I make my winter wishes for now then if I like that long I will write my spring wishes in history." Harry answered.

"Will you stop insinuating that you will die? I want noting of that crap. Keep in mind you want to live, find new things to live for and then you'll probably live." Draco shouted. He didn't want to his loved one doing mental suicide.

"You're the first to ever tell me so." Harry said fondly.

"Well you needed it." Draco argued.

"Sure now care to tell me who stole your heart?" Harry said hoping to change subject.

"Sorry I can't." Draco said a bit sadly.

"Oh come on who's your lover?" Harry attempted again.

"He's not my lover. He doesn't feel the same about me." Draco said a bit more depressed.

"He rejected you?" Harry said incredulous. He had his eyes in his face and as such he saw how beautiful Draco was. That someone rejected the blonde never passed in his mind.

"No I haven't told him yet." Draco said resigned to his fate.

"Hey how do you know he doesn't feel the same about you?" Harry attempted to make the blonde see the light.

"I just do and he's straight, he never had me thinking otherwise." Draco said.

"Maybe he's a closet case who knows? You should tell him. I'm sure no one is able to resist you." Harry cheered him up.

Draco smiled, happy that Harry thought he could seduce just anyone. But Draco knew better. Harry was talking about other people not himself. He wanted Harry to understand so he asked. "Are _you_ straight?"

"Of course I am." Harry said believing it.

"And if I told you I loved you would you reject me?" Draco asked.

Harry not catching what Draco meant, thinking he was testing himself he said "Of course I would, gently but I would do so."

"So there is your answer. Now I know for sure." Draco said with tears practically spilling from his eyes. He sat up and strode away. Now he knew what his winter wish was '_Try to forget Harry and stay away from him as far as possible'._

Recognition could be seen on Harry's face and he jumped up and ran towards Draco yelling at him to stop.

Draco turned to him and said "What do you want now. Isn't it enough that you rejected me without even knowing? Now you want to shout at me too?"

"No you misunderstood me. Look I didn't men to reject you. I thought you were practicing or trying to fool with me." At the look on Draco's face he added "Not that I don't know that you would never do something like that now but I wanted to be sure. And I do love you believe me. I just thought you were playing me and if I told you I loved you then you would have loved at my face. I'm sorry. I really love you. I'm not saying this just because I pity you or to please you." Harry finished.

"Oh Harry." He said.

Midnight's stroke was accompanied by the two kissing and their resolutions. _'I promise to try and make Harry happy and never leave him'_

_'I promise to try and make Draco happy and try not to leave him'_

∞ The End ∞


End file.
